


There's always one door that you forget to lock

by darkrin



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O di sei volte in cui Caroline si laureò e di una in cui mandò tutto a monte.<br/>(Klaroline, post 5x11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always one door that you forget to lock

**Author's Note:**

> Personaggi/Pairing: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, ma soprattutto Caroline alle prese con l'immortalità.  
> Avvertimenti: Introspezione a go-go, uso scriteriato del presente, delle parentesi e dei trattini.  
> Disclaimers: Questa fanfiction non è a scopo di lucro, tutti i personaggi citati appartengono a Julie Plec o a chi di dovere (purtroppo) e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti.  
> Note: - storia set post puntata 5x11 e contiene SPOILER anche se lievi (e comunque se siete fan del Klaroline e non l'avete ancora vista, cosa aspettate a farlo?)  
> \- titolo è un verso di "Scavenger" di Emilie Autumn.  
> \- thanks to: Vera

 

 

 

 

 

_"He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes..."  
_ Klaus (4x23)

  
  


 

 

_Whitmore College 2011-2015_  
La prima volta è con Bonnie ed Elena – _ovviamente_ , è con Bonnie ed Elena – perché Caroline ha dei piani ed ha passato una vita a farli e rispettarli e non lascerà certo che una cosa del genere – … e il sapore della sua pelle, del suo sangue, e i suoi occhi.  – le faccia cambiare strada.  
   
(Caroline ricorda il calore delle sue mani, mentre salivano lungo le sue gambe con una lentezza esasperante e l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che voleva di più, di più e Klaus lo sapeva, _ovviamente_ lo sapeva, e si era fermato, il bastardo si era fermato con le dita a pochi centimetri da dove lei le voleva, da dove ne aveva bisogno e aveva ghignato e  –  
L’aveva guardata come nessuno aveva mai fatto, non Matt, non Tyler, di certo non Damon e non c’era più quel maledetto sogghigno a piegargli le labbra l’aveva guardata e basta e –  
La sua pelle era così calda e Caroline non riusciva a smettere di sorprendersi per quanto potesse essere calda la pelle di un morto – e _Caroline, il caffè è il tuo migliore amico_ , le avrebbe detto Stefan, ma Stefan non c’era, c’erano solo lei e Klaus e le foglie sotto la sua testa, tra i suoi capelli, e il sapore della sua pelle, del suo sangue e i suoi occhi.)  
   
La prima volta è la più difficile perché il ricordo di lui, delle sue promesse di altre possibili città e vite intere ad attenderla oltre il confine di Mystic Falls è ancora spaventosamente fresco nella sua memoria, ma Caroline ha dei piani e questi non comprendono nessun ibrido originale, quindi seppellisce il suo ricordo in un cassetto della sua memoria e si laurea con Bonnie ed Elena e la vita (o la morte o quello che è) va avanti come deve.  
   
   
   
 _Harvard 2063-2067_  
Quando sua madre muore, Caroline si è appena iscritta ad Harvard (perché accontentarsi di università di seconda categoria, quando puoi avere sempre il meglio?).  
Quando sua madre muore, Caroline sente vecchi cassetti tremare nella sua mente, li sente cigolare per il desiderio di essere aperti e una parte di lei pensa: _che importa ormai?_ Ora che sua madre – la parte migliore, la parte pi- l’unica parte umana di lei - è morta, non ha più nulla a trattenerla dal correre a cercarlo, ma ci sono Bonnie ed Elena e Stefan e Caroline non va da lui. Porta il lutto, piange tutte le sue lacrime e pensa che lui si sia sbagliato su di loro, su di lei.  
   
Si laurea di nuovo, questa volta da sola.  
   
   
   
 _Università di Kobe 2114 - 2118_  
Caroline ha avuto anche altre vite, altri nomi: ricorda di aver visitato Parigi ed essere stata una ballerina, ricorda un viaggio in India e le labbra di un uomo a cui aveva detto di chiamarsi _Elena_ e poi era scoppiata in un risolino sottile e strozzato, ricorda di aver baciato una donna che somigliava a Rebekah – l’ha vista e ha pensato: _perché no?_ e non le era venuto alla mente nessun buon motivo per non farlo, nessun buon motivo per non baciarla e non bere il suo sangue, poi- una volta, ma non ricorda più il luogo, forse era Berlino.  
La terza volta che si iscrive all’università lo fa in Giappone.  
   
(E’ rassicurante pensare  – ma non lo fa davvero  - che Klaus non la riconoscerebbe più, se la incontrasse.)  
   
A volte vede ancora Elena e Damon e Stefan, ma le cose, _i rapporti_ , cambiano, quando la tua vita si estende come un’infinita linea dritta davanti ai tuoi piedi, quando gli unici volti che vedi, quando parli con dei vecchi amici, sono quelli di chi è morto da così tanto tempo da essere probabilmente solo un ammasso di ossa ricoperte di vermi e polvere.  
Così i contatti si sono fatti più radi, più labili e Caroline si dice che non importa, che avranno l’eternità per recuperare, che riprenderanno a vedersi quando il ricordo di Bonnie, di Matt e di tutti gli altri morti di cui si portano il peso non sarà più così vivido, quando l’eternità avrà fatto il suo corso e sanato le ultime ferite (una parte di lei, quella che beve sangue e che vivrà in eterno, sa già che non accadrà).  
   
   
   
 _Université Paris-Sorbonne 2170-2174_  
   
Caroline si era aspettata che lui andasse a cercarla, che infrangesse la promessa che le aveva fatto perché lui era un mostro e mentiva e uccideva quindi perché avrebbe dovuto dirle la verità? Perché a lei, poi? Era Elena quella a cui nessuno mentiva, quella che riusciva a domare i mostri, a tirarne fuori il buono, lei era quella che ne usciva divorata.  
   
(A volte le pare ancora di vedere i segni dei morsi di Damon.  
Caroline gratta piano la pelle intatta.)  
   
Klaus mantiene la parola: non la cerca e non fosse per le voci che sente (non che lei chieda di lui, non lo fa mai, non le interessa affatto, ma è uno degli Originali ed è _inevitabile_ venire a sapere delle spaventose voci che girano sul suo conto, così scopre che ha lasciato New Orleans e che nessuno l’ha più visto da allora e che l’hanno visto in tutti i quattro angoli del globo contemporaneamente) potrebbe pensare che è morto.  
   
(Una volta lo chiama – _non è vero:_  è ubriaca a una festa di una qualche confraternita e cade con il telefono in mano e tocca un qualche punto dello schermo e chiama un numero ed è il suo, _maledizione!_ – e lui risponde, fa appena in tempo a sentire le prime sillabe  – _Ca- ro -_ del suo nome pronunciate dalla sua voce, prima di attaccare e di rovesciare un’intera bottiglia di vodka sul suo cellulare, ché non si sa mai.  
E’ vivo e non è chiuso in una qualche bara con un paletto nel cuore. Sarebbe un bene se le importasse ancora qualcosa.)  
   
   
   
 _Harvard 2200-2204_  
Lo incontra per caso, una volta – o meglio: è un caso, _per lei_ , ma Caroline non può giurare che lo sia anche per lui, ché è pur sempre Klaus Mikaelson, quasi più famoso per essere un maniaco del controllo, piuttosto che l’ibrido originale.  
Lui sorride a lei e al suo ragazzo ( _qual’era il suo nome?_ Non quello di Klaus, quello _dell’altro_? Ha qualcosa che le ricorda Matt, ma il suo nome, riesce a ricordare il suo nome e lei come gli aveva detto di chiamarsi? Alice? Jessie?) dall’altro lato di un’affollata via di Manhattan e lei si stringe al braccio di simil-Matt e ingoia un brivido.  
La sera chiama Stefan, gli racconta del suo ultimo viaggio in Australia, gli parla dei canguri, quasi _pigola_ dicendogli di come è riuscita a prendere in braccio un koala e non dice niente di Klaus. Si dice che è perché non ha nessuna importanza.  
   
(Una parte di lei vorrebbe potersi dare una pacca sulla spalla.)  
   
Caroline Forbes, attualmente, Amanda Pond si laurea per la quinta volta.  
   
   
   
 _Cambridge 2253 - 2256_  
A volte la vanità di tutte le sue azioni la colpisce come un pugno in pieno stomaco e la lascia boccheggiante e senza fiato.  
E’ a lezione di storia a Cambridge e non sa bene come ci sia finita né il perché (i ricordi delle cose fatte hanno iniziato a mischiarsi, a sovrapporsi nella sua mente), ma stanno parlando della caduta delle Torri Gemelle e ne parlano come se fosse un avvenimento, oh!, così lontano; come Alaric era solito parlar loro della battaglia di Willow Creek e Caroline vorrebbe urlare che lei c’era, che ha visto tutto e che ricorda ogni secondo dell’impatto degli aerei con il World Trade Center.  
Improvvisamente capisce come facesse Stefan a conoscere sempre tutte le date e soffoca un risolino contro il palmo della mano al pensiero di condividere un segreto con lui.  
   
(Non si sente mai sola, davvero. E’ solo che, a volte, l’eternità a un peso che non sa gestire.  
Potrebbe chiedere a chi ha vissuto già un migliaio d’anni, se solo la possibilità le venisse in mente.)  
   
   
   
 _Harvard – 2354-/_  
Non c’è una settima volta. O meglio c’è: si iscrive ad Harvard, ma non si presenta mai.  
Quando le arriva la lettera di accettazione (Legge ad Hardard, _non esattamente una di quelle possibilità che si rifiutano_ , le pare di sentire la voce di sua madre rimbrottarla e le viene da ridere), Caroline improvvisamente realizza di aver vissuto tutte le vite possibili, di aver calpestato ogni minimo lembo di terra – Iraq, Svezia, Indonesia, Australia, e ancora Francia, Messico, Botswana, Cina e ancora – tranne uno e quella possibilità le è rimasta incagliata da qualche parte tra la gola e la gabbia toracica e brucia e Caroline pensa che non è giusto che continui a fuggir _le_ perché è la _sua_ città.  
   
(In macchina, mentre guida verso New Orleans, con i capelli al vento e gli occhiali da sole calcati sul naso, come una qualche protezione, si autorizza a ricordare ogni promessa, ogni parola, ogni gesto, ogni piega delle labbra di Klaus.  
Si autorizza a ricordare il suo nome, a come suonasse sulla sua lingua, al sapore che aveva il pronunciarlo e sentirsi chiamare da lui.)  
   
Le strade di New Orleans sono ancora piene di streghe e vampiri e licantropi, nonostante i secoli passati, li riconosce e li scruta, mentre scende dalla macchina con movimenti sicuri, come se quella città le appartenesse da sempre.  
“Caroline” la chiama, appena poggia i piedi per terra e lei sa che è lui perché nessuno ha quella voce, quell’inflessione; nella bocca di nessuno le sillabe del suo nome si piegano in quel modo che le fa correre brividi lungo la spina dorsale.  
Caroline vorrebbe essere sorpresa, ma non lo è.  
   
Quando si volta e lo vede (e Klaus ha lo stesso sguardo che aveva anni e anni fa nel bosco di Mystic Falls e per un attimo, Caroline si sente in trappola, si sente manipolata e raggirata e vorrebbe salire in macchina e scappare il più lontano possibile, Tokyo, forse, le piace Tokyo e poi pensa ad altre due città e sente il nodo stringersi intorno alla sua gola e Klaus continua a guardarla e un ghigno – _quel_ ghigno – gli piega lentamente le labbra e lei pensa a tutta la strada fatta e che l’ha portata a questo momento, in questa città, in questo preciso punto del pianeta, di nuovo sotto lo sguardo di quel maledetto bastardo che continua a ghignare e-) Caroline sente l’aria lasciarle i polmoni con un singulto e sente il cuore accelerare nel petto e, finalmente, _respira_ (e neanche si era resa conto di aver trattenuto il respiro e per quanto l’ha fatto? Secondi? Minuti? _Anni_?).

   
 

 

 

“Didn't want to be your ghost  
Didn't want to be anyone's ghost  
Didn't want to be your ghost  
Didn't want to be anyone's ghost  
   
But I don't want anybody else  
I don't want anybody else  
I don't want anybody else  
I don't want anybody else  
   
I had a hole in the middle  
Where the lightning went through  
I told my friends not to worry  
I had a hole in the middle  
Someone's sideshow to do  
I told my friends not to worry”  
(Anyone Ghost, The National)


End file.
